


The Taste of Independence

by Hotalando



Series: Core [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Freedom, Gen, Growing Up, Home, Independence, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: Independence is such an odd concept. One Nami is accustomed to, and still she‘s sometimes surprised what it tastes like. A fresh minty note, similar to freedom, bitter like dark chocolate and burning like chili on the tongue. And sometimes, it tastes like mikan.
Relationships: Nami & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Core [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870876
Kudos: 15
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	The Taste of Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble based on a prompt from the flash fiction challenge on the Women! Wanted Zine server. The prompt was ’independence’ with max word count of 500. This drabble has ca. 403 words.

Independence is such an odd concept. One Nami is accustomed to, and still she‘s sometimes surprised what it tastes like. A fresh minty note, similar to freedom, bitter like dark chocolate and burning like chili on the tongue. And sometimes, it tastes like mikan. 

Nowadays the perception of her own independence is rather the aftertaste of freedom. She‘s feeling it now, trailing down her bare skin, cleaning her trachea and her lungs and her soul. She‘s home. 

Independence has always been a companion. But it has changed over the years, not always linear to her own development. Sometimes she was independent but lonely, sometimes she wasn‘t free but independent. Most of the times, it has never fit with her well. Itching on her skin, probing holes into her mind, winding stiffly around her throat. Independence could be smothering. Just like freedom. 

Some years ago she was independent, but not free. She could make her own choices, walk her own paths, never having to justify anything. But her choices were made from prepared options and the paths she could choose from carved by someone else. No freedom, but restricted independence. 

A taste as awful as acid. Nami barely remembers it anymore. 

During the last two years she has been free but dependent on her hosts, dependent on the floating of the cloud island drifting her further away from independence. From her home. Away from the purpose and her dream. 

Little droplets pearl on her skin, gently tracing lines on her scarred and sun-tanned skin, curving around the shape of her body. What used to be merely a shell is now the person she loves to be, a body she feels comfortable in. She‘s free, _so free_ , and independent. 

Not lonely anymore. 

The cracking of the wooden planks tears her from her daydream, she allows a quick glance from the corner of her eye, a wide and soft smile spreading on her features.

An amazed gasp reaches her ears despite the rain falling down from the cloud above her. She looks at the welcomed intruder with an offer on her lips, “You wanna join?“ 

“No,” her blue-nosed friend shakes his head, “I‘ve already brushed my fur. But it looks so fluffy—like cotton candy.“ 

She loves her home, she loves being back, and how freely she can be herself, independent from everyone but still together with _them_. 

They are independent together, and free as well.


End file.
